


It's not that

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Realize and Deny [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Jealous John, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls





	It's not that

It’s not that. Definitely it’s.not.that. Well, maybe he’s being a bit protective toward Sherlock, but he has the affective maturity of a clam, for fucking sake. And that Irene woman is sly and… he doesn’t trust her, okay? What if she hurts him? It’s just it. Just that.

Well, maybe that comment about children names was too much, wasn’t it? No, no it wasn’t. But Sherlock surely is out of his deep and for the fucking genius he is he’s fucking blind.

John smooths the paper on the table. Maybe he’s got a bit carried away, now the sport section is ruined. He exhales and looks at them: Irene wearing Sherlock’s robe, seated in John’s chair, directing him a knowing smile; Sherlock seated opposite, lost in his thoughts gently plucking the strings of his violin.

Fuck it. Okay, he’s fucking jealous, and he’s felling guilty; he has not the right to. Sherlock is a grown man and he deserves… he deserves being happy, and if he wants her, well… blimey.

“I’m going out” He says suddenly. He moves in a daze and before he realizes he’s out in the cold, swearing under his breath. Better do something productive, he’ll buy some groceries. Half the way he changes his destination and heads to the nearest pub. He needs a beer.


End file.
